Leaves of Time
by Yui Moonlight
Summary: He was a traveler, never staying in one place for long. So why, after spending over a week in this elven forest, did he still not want to go? "Why? If you were only going to die, why did you even come into my life?" AU


A/N: This story is the result of the poll I held about what pairing you guys want me to make a story out off, wherein the winner of the poll is Lire x Ryan. It was originally intended as a one-shot but I felt that it would be more appropriate as a three-shot...I don't really know if this is any good but pls. read and review.

Disclaimer: Grand Chase nor anything that is affiliated with the game, including its characters, is not owned by me. The only thing here that I can probably call mine is the plot.

* * *

**__****__****_~+~+~+~Spring_**~+~+~+~

He was a traveller, walking down the forest untainted by human influence. Nature spirits freely danced around him, A faraway sound reached his ears. Turning towards the noise, he made his way when he saw a small pink haired spirit waving at him to follow. The thick foliage was making things difficult to see what was around him. Following the spirit, he came across a curtain of vines that when he passed through led to a clearing hidden from the world, a place that seemed to be only for nature and spirits. Then he saw her; a nimble form dancing in the middle of the forest, he became entranced in the majestic display. Moonlight highlighted her form the graceful movements becoming more akin to that of a spirit than any living being. A twist, a turn, every movement was precise and controlled a simple gesture became a tantalizing display. Frozen in place he could only look on in wonder, fearing that even a single noise would break whatever spell was there and the girl would disappear and yet, he could not stop the yearning to see the face of this mysterious dancer.

As if hearing this unsaid wish the girl turned towards him, her eyes closed in joy slowly opened.

Their eyes locked

Bringing the dance to a sudden stop, whatever spell that held him immobile was nothing compared to the gravity of the emerald orbs staring straight at him, piercing emerald that made him feel as if she was looking straight at his soul.

* * *

**_~+~+~+~Fall~+~+~+~_**

Her steps were strong and unfaltering; a trait any other time he found admirable, though this time it only served to increase the despair he felt deep in hi heart.

"You don't have to do this..." His voice is pleading. A plead ,he knows that will not be answered. In the time he has known her; never had she changed her mind in anything.

Instead, what met his eyes was a smile. Such a sweet, sweet smile. A smile that tugged at his heart wrenching it into turmoil, and filling it with warmth at the same time.

"I do, if I don't you know what would happen." Everything would be lost, she did not say.

He knows.

Of course he knows.

But that does not stop him from trying

"You'll die! I can't just... I can't just go and accept that! I don't want to lose you." He stands in front of her then, grabbing her shoulders-ignoring the warmth flowing down his cheeks, as well as the surprise evident in those eyes- and crashes his lips to hers.

**__****_~+~+~+~Spring_**~+~+~+~

"Hey, let's run away, just the two of us. Traveling the world and seeing it for our own eyes." They were by a river, basking in each other's company. He was leaning on a tree, his eyes closed.

"Hey are you listening?" there was her voice again, teasing him. "Of course I am. Why do you want to see the world anyway?" He replies with his still closed eyes, quietly enjoying the voice of his companion.

For several moments there was only silence. Growing curious he opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath away.

She was facing away from him, her hands held behind her back and looking up towards the sky. The sun bathing her in a golden glow, her long flowing hair, becoming a golden halo that encompassed her slender form.

"Beautiful…" He muttered under his breath, a flush staining his cheeks. She turned to him, her emerald orbs full of mischief and an underlying emotion he couldn't make out. "What was that?" She was grinning now, how so unlike her; she was always calm and responsible not some tease.

"I said, why do you want to see the world anyway? Its not like humans would be very welcoming of us…" The last words he released were full of undisguised bitterness.

"Oh. Well its nothing really, I just wanted to see how different everything is outside of this village, you aren't from around here so I thought you would understand me." There was that look again; he was confused. Wasn't she a sort of princess here? Why would she want to leave everyone and journey around the harsh reality outside of her peaceful home?

Everything lapsed into silence once again, neither wanting to break the heavy atmosphere. Looking towards the setting sun she turned to him "I… I have to go…" She quietly murmured he could only nod, not trusting his voice. When she had left, why did he suddenly want to grab her and just run away like she had suggested? He wondered.

**_~+~+~+~Fall~+~+~+~_**

A strong force knocked his head to the side, her slap though not painful, surprised him. Numbly touching his cheek he looked at her and saw emerald eyes full of tears, her hands held to her mouth. He felt ashamed, those eyes were hurting, betrayed by the person she trusted.

_trust?_

A hollow laugh escaped his throat. She hid everything from him, her standing, her identity and the fate that she accepted even though she knew it would be the cause of her death.

"You knew from the start… Then why? Why did you even come to my life and bring out these feelings!?"

His voice was hoarse, the conflicting emotions in his heart making every word difficult to proclaim. Anger. Sadness. Longing. Remorse at breaking the trust she had given him. He could only turn and walk away, not sparing a look behind him lest, he be tempted to go and beg for forgiveness.

**_~+~+~+~Fall~+~+~+~_**

He was by the riverside, staring straight ahead unblinking, and his eyes registering nothing. His mind replaying all the events that happened between them.

_Oh, I didn't know other people knew this place_

_Hey let's run away_

Her eyes that were filled with that emotion he could not recognize

_Have you ever thought of it? Seeing all the wonders in this world…_

That gentle smile filled with so much sadness and yet full of calm acceptance

_Me? I'm-_

And the hand that reached for him, who was alone in the darkness

_Will you meet me every day by the riverside? Just for a week and I'll do anything you want_

…_Are you serious?_

_Of course! I always stand by my word you know~_

"Are you sure you going to just mope there and not ask her about her reasons?"

A calm voice brought him out of his thoughts, turning towards its source he came face to face with the calm face of an elven man, his long blonde hair framing his feminine face; a frown set on his lips.

"What is there to know? She hid everything from me."

"But does that change the way you view her?" He stopped cold, his blood freezing in his veins.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ahahaha...Hey guys, long time no see? (ducks an incoming tomato)Okay!Okay!I'm sorry!(bows profusely in apology) Life had me busy since I finally resumed my studies and with the stress of having to maintain an adequate GPA I didn't have the time to write any stories. As you can see, I've more or less become semi-active again with posting "Chasing the Possibilities" but you have to remember that CtP is a collab and its more of a repository for short stories or interesting ideas that He-Jay and I have done whenever we happened to find each other online to chat with each other, it doesn't follow a plot. **

**As a heads up(and also as an apology to you guys) CtP might, MIGHT get updated with two stories by next month if I can get a hold on He-Jay(I only need her added input on the changes and approval of the 2 snips), since she is also in the same boat as me aka: life is stressful. So please do not get angry if it doesn't get updated during the announced time.**

**As for this story, I already have about two-thirds of the plot down and its set as a three-shot. If you've read one of my stories then you'll find that I'm experimenting on this format with:**

** Spring - set in when the two first met and their early inter actions. **

**Summer - their interactions and the deepening of their relationship.**

**Fall - you could call it the turning point I guess?(laughs) where the secrets that the both of them have hidden are coming up to the surface and where a decision must be made.**

**Winter - not really sure if there would be one, if there is, it would be an epilogue. Probably.**

**On another note, This is more geared to Ryan's viewpoint, but I also have one in LIre's I really don't have any idea if I would put it up or not though. What I want to ask is once I finish the main plot, would you also like to see the story in her eyes? Please tell me about it your reviews~**

**And now that's done! Pls. Read and review!(reviews help me to get motivated~)**

**See you!**


End file.
